Consequences
by Ruka Ai
Summary: Set after the events in The Name of the Doctor. The Doctor is determined to keep Clara safe from the memories of her past lives but this proves difficult as Clara is receiving flashbacks through dreams and a familiar enemy has returned to get his revenge on the Doctor!
1. Prologue

**I wanted to try my hand at a Doctor Who fanfic so here it is! This is set after The Name of the Doctor. Enjoy. **

**I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

Three very lost beings stood in the grave of the Doctor, "Do you think they'll be alright?" the human woman called Jenny, wondered out loud. Her eyes traced the millions of neon strands drifting in spontaneous lines.

The reptilian lady from the dawn of time tried to calm her wife's nerves, "Of course, love. He's the luckiest man alive, I'm sure they'll both make it out just fine." Vastra, as she is called, grabbed hold of her wife's hand.

Jenny continued staring into the timeline of the beast, "The last Clara didn't make it out fine." the human remarked.

"Madame," Strax, the broken Sontaran, piped up, "would we be needing any grenades?"

"No Strax." Madame Vastra commanded.

Without warning, the beast and the impossible girl fell out from the timeline. Sprawled over Clara, the Doctor tried to pick himself up but only felt a burning sensation in his hearts.

"Doctor!" Jenny exclaimed and began to make her way over to him when he commanded her to stop.

"Don't!" he shouted, clawing at his chest, "No-no, no please!" he begged. The beast tried to control his breathing but could only suck air in through his teeth.

"Doctor, what's-"

"Oh no!" Vastra exclaimed with wide eyes, "He's dying- Jenny he's-"

The Doctor screamed, "Get me out! Please!"

"Strax get Clara out of here. Jenny help me!"

As Strax carried the unconscious girl out of the tomb, the two women desperately tried to move the Doctor.

"Why can't we move him?" the human shouted over the beast's cries.

"I don't know!" Vastra shouted back. With panicking gestures, she placed her hands over the doctors chest and felt two wires connecting to his hearts. Pulling the tubes as far as she could she cried, "Jenny cut the air right here!" and motioned next to the Doctor's chest.

Without thinking, Jenny jerked her blade from her left boot and sliced the air near Vastra's clenched fist. The wires in Vastra's hand fell limp like the beast himself, "Come on." the reptilian woman caught her breath and helped her wife carry the Doctor out of his own tomb.

Once they reached the living TARDIS the Doctor leaned against a counter of controls. Strax had placed the impossible girl on the floor nearby.

"Now see, don't worry Doctor she is just passed out!" Strax announced. The Doctor nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"What was that all about?" Vastra asked. She and Jenny were more winded than him.

"My timeline, "he began, "it mistook me for a shadow of my past."

"You mean it thought you belonged there, in the tomb?"

"Yes," he replied. the doctor pushed himself off the counter and staggeringly made his way towards Clara's body. While stroking her cheek with his index finger, air flowed out of the girl's nose and her chest rose and fell and rose and fell, "Bad things happen when a man like me goes through his own timeline."

"How bad?" Jenny asked.

"Well whole towns, planets, maybe even species could be erased." The Doctor answered.

"Doctor, what happened in there?" the reptilian woman demanded. The beast swept Clara's hair out of her face.

"Her." he only said.

Vastra opened her mouth to say more but stopped when Jenny grabbed her hand.

"Not now dear." the human chimed and leaned her head on her wife's shoulder. Vastra nodded into Jenny's hair.

"I'm so grateful you're alive." she whispered.

* * *

Clara Oswald opened her eyes to find herself motionless in an achromatic void.

'Where am I'? she wondered. She began to move aimlessly in the void until a pillar of lights appeared before her, 'I've seen this before.' she thought. Clara reached out to touch the lights when she was thrown on to the TARDIS console floor, instead of the tube like lights, the Doctor's face rested perfectly in her open palm.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed, forgetting about her dream, "What happened?" the impossible girl touched her forehead as the signs of pain settled in.

"Clara listen to me." the Doctor spoke. The lights blinded her and her hearing turned wobbly,"What do you remember?"

Memories flashed in Clara's mind, "Tea, River, danger, Trenzalore, dead TARDIS, Whisper Men," the girl paused,"and then a door opens and I... I can't remember from there." she looked around the room at the questioning faces, "I'm sorry, I can't-" a sob escaped her, "My head..." she cried.

The Doctor lifted her up and held her on the floor. If there's one thing the beast hated, it was to see his companions in pain.

"Strax," the Doctor bellowed while cradling Clara, "get her some water and the strongest pain reliever you have- a pillow too!" Strax nodded and reached into his nurse bag for the supplies. The Doctor cooed Clara and sang her lyrics of his favorite Gallifreyan lullaby. When Strax returned with the supplies the Doctor lifted her head to feed her the pill and water, then sat her head down on the pillow. The alien pill effects kicked in instantly and the impossible girl fell asleep.

The Doctor joined Vastra, Jenny, and Strax, "I suppose I'll take you three home now. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"When will you tell Clara what she did?" Jenny question. The Doctor placed a hand on his side knowing the three won't like his answer.

"Never."

"What, but I owe her my life Doctor!" the human girl exclaimed, "I wouldn't be here without her."

"Yes Jenny, I understand, neither would I but did you see the pain she was in? I once had a very good friend who became half Time Lord because of me! I had to erase all of her memories of my existence so she could live."

"Clara's not half-"

"Yes, yes, but if she remembers all of her lives, every second of those lives saving me, discovering the secrets of the universe unknown to mankind, then maybe the same could happen to her too." the beast wiped his tears away, "I don't want to lose her. I don't want to even chance it." the doctor took a deep breath and cranked a nearby lever, "Go, you're home now, so just go."

The trio silently made their way out the TARDIS doors.

"We'll let you know if something different has happened." Vastra said. The Doctor nodded.

Once the TARDIS doors were closed, he spun a nearby wheel then made his way over to Clara. Gently, he picked her up and carried her to her room and placed her on the bed. Even though Clara Oswald was asleep, the Doctor sang her all the lullabies in Gallifreyan that his old mind could pull out.

* * *

**I do plan on continuing this as much as possible. I wouldn't mind extra prompts though. This is my very first Doctor who fanfiction so criticism and tips are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Day After

Hello once again, this is the first official chapter of Consequences. Just a quick reminder that The Name of the Doctor aired on May 18th 2013!

I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

Clara awoke to the sound of bells ringing in her head. Pushing herself up from her bed, the impossible girl cried out, "Doctor!" No sooner was the bubbly time lord himself, running into her room with a frying pan.

"What? What is it?" he exclaimed while flailing his arms around, "Oh, good morning Clara!" he said, smiling to her, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit dizzy." The girl leaned back into her bed.

"Oh, well whenever you're ready to get up, I'm just in the Console room." the Doctor smiled at her and left.

Clara sat up in her bed, the head ache subsiding. The impossible girl removed her sweaty clothes and slipped into a lightweight summer dress. She strolled into the console room and leaned on the staircase.

"Hello!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Feeling better?"

"Yes, very much." Clara smiled at the silly old man.

"Good, good."

"Doctor, what exactly happened yesterday with the Whisper Men?"

The Doctor stared down at his hands, "After you fainted, well, River Song- you've met her- she saved us."

"How?"

"Oh I don't know, it was a bit of a blur, Clara." His voice was tense.

"Right, okay sorry." The girl lifted her hands up, "Where are we going today?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home."

The Doctor chuckled, "Sure."

It was May 19th when Clara and the Doctor stepped out of the Tardis.

The impossible girl spun around, "Oh, home sweet home, eh Doctor?" she exclaimed and playfully punched his shoulder. As depressed as he was, the Doctor smiled back, "I'm sure the kids will want to hear about this crazy adventure!" Clara unlocked the front door and stepped inside the Maitland home, "Angie, Artie!" she exclaimed.

The Doctor closed the door behind him and stood in the main room of the house. His eyes wandered around until he spotted a newspaper with baby George and his parents. 'Well that's odd,' he thought, 'baby George isn't supposed to be born until July.'

The Doctor grabbed the article in one swift movement; the date was May 19th 2014.

"Oh no, Clara!" he called, "We need to go back to the Tardis now!" The Doctor waved his arms around.

"What, why Doctor?"

"Because we're-"

"Clara?" before Clara was the young girl, Angie. Although now Angie was looking more of a young woman with her hair pulled back in a soft braid and developed curves within her body. Silence entered the room while the humans examined each other and the time lord wondered if he could still get Clara out of this situation.

"Angie?" Clara stared at the girl in disbelief, "Wha-"

"I never meant it, I swear!" Angie exclaimed and hugged Clara tightly.

"You…? What?"

Angie stopped hugging her and pulled back, "A year ago, you didn't return and I wished you'd never come back but I-"

"A year?"

"Y-Yes?" Angie held a muddled expression, "What have you been doing all this time?" Clara turned around toward the Doctor.

"Doctor, what's happened?"

The Doctor shrugged, "We're a bit late…"

"A bit late," Clara repeated while taking a step towards him, "a few days would have been a bit late; we've been late for an entire year!" the impossible girl walked toward him until she struck him in the shoulder again, but much harder."

"Ow, okay, okay! So we're really late!" the Doctor rubbed his shoulder.

"Why, I swear to god if it was that TARDIS-"

"N-Now Clara, it was probably my mistake."

"Clara, there's um, something else." Angie piped up.

"What is it now?"

"Well, we have a new nanny so…"

"Excuse me, may I help you?" a young woman with red hair walked out of the kitchen.

"Ah…" Clara trailed off, "This is a bit weird but I'm the kids' nanny- or was their nanny and-"

"Oh, you're the woman who ran off."

"What?"

"Clara Oswald, right? I believe what you put this family through was enough, and now you have the nerve to show your face here after a year."

"Mary, that's-" Angie said.

"Angie, you know what this woman did to you and your family, if you don't mind Clara, please leave." The woman sneered at her.

Clara backed up towards the Doctor, "I-I…" without another word, she fled the home.

"Now Sir, if you could leave as well."

The Doctor turned to leave until Angie grabbed his sleeve, "What happened?" she asked.

The Doctor stared down at her and smiled sadly, "I brought her back at the wrong time." Angie let go and nodded to him.

"You'll keep her safe won't you?" she asked.

"Of course," The Doctor replied, although he wasn't so sure he would succeed.

"Now, Clara please-"The Doctor held his hands up in surrender, "I'm really sorry."

The Impossible Girl sat on the TARDIS console, "I can't believe- a year, a year has gone by and-" Clara's eyes widened, "I've lost a year of my life." She whispered.

The Doctor held her hand but Clara slipped away, "George should be home soon, I should speak to him." She left the guilty Doctor in the TARDIS.

'What have you done, Doctor?' he thought. It was his fault that Clara not only lost her job but also her home. He strolled around the console room until Clara returned with tear stained cheeks and a crumpled piece of paper in her hands.

"Well." She said, "That's that." Clara looked up at the Doctor, "Let's go visit my dad." She decided.

"Sure thing." He replied while pulling the nearest lever, "but, what's that?" he gestured toward the paper."

"Oh, um this is the address of the man who has my stuff."

"Right, right." The Doctor said.

* * *

There you have it! Expect more chapters in the future, also, reviews are always helpful!


End file.
